deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Strangers Vs The Animatronics
The Strangers Vs The Animatronics is a what-if Death Battle Created By EnnardTrap1987. Introduction Wiz: They Said Killing Is A Crime. But Now Fear Strikes Into It These Combatants are Capable Of Many Mind Games On Their Sides, As We Have Knives, Axes, Then Their Opponents’ Weapons Are just plain Ridiculous. Boomstick: Microphones, Guitars, CUPCAKES!? WTF IS GOING ON??? But the hook is pretty badass! These Combatants are: The Strangers: The Notorious House Invaders Wiz: And The Animatronics: Every Security Guards' Bump In The Night We will be comparing their Strength, Speed, Armour And Skill To See Who Will Win...A DEATH BATTLE The Strangers Wiz: On The Night Of February 11, 2005. Kristen McKay and James Hoyt left a friend’s wedding reception and returned to the Hoyt family’s summer home Boomstick: As you think it is...I Guess. Wiz: No Boomstick. Accordingly, this is based on a true story. They didn’t really felt like having love, it gets worse when they heard knocks on the door, she then unlocks the door...or does she?, But she heard more knocks. Someone got in the house and watched Kristen..it was the Man In The Mask. She heard the skipping record. Boomstick: Heheheheh. Wiz: Kristen peeked at the door and saw...Dollface. They saw words on the window too, it got weird. Boomstick: Boo!, Hey look wiz. I’m wearing the man in the mask’s mask! Huh? Wiz: Uhhh. Then the man in the Mask was behind James. So James turned around and shot his best friend. Mike. Boomstick: Rest In Piece Mikey... Wiz: Kristen then saw another stranger. Pin-Up Girl. The Strangers Actually kidnapped Both James and Kristen. Boomstick: Buuut James Died. Wiz: Don’t Spoil It...Oh Well. The Strangers Return In 2018 With The Strangers: Prey At Night Which gave the trio Experience. Boomstick: I need to see that movie one day...Just One Day... Animatronics Wiz: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Where Fantasy And Fun Come To Life. Boomstick: But At Night...They Will Kill You... ' Wiz: There not scary when you kick their ass as other fighters did though. '''Boomstick: You Are So Right Lol ' Wiz: But Anyway Freddy Fazbear’s pizza allows you to enter Freddy Fazbear. And His Friends, As They, Are band. 'Boomstick: Oh Great, Chuck E. Cheese all over again. ' Wiz: But in 1987...Strange Things Happened '''Boomstick: Foxy The Pirate Fox Boomstick: Not. Wiz: Well...Fredbear did it But this is Fnaf 1...So That was Foxy’s Bite. A Kid walked up to foxy...But foxy’s jaw was broken and...Foxy Bit The Poor Kid’s Head Off. Boomstick: C’mon Foxy!, The kid needed to live longer Asshole! Wiz: I Don’t see why people would like foxy when...HE Bit a kid. But anyway, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was Never the same. It got worse when evidence was found when...William Afton or the Purple Guy was a killer. In fact, he tormented and killed 5 kids in the Pizzaria, who would be the spirits stuck inside The Animatronics Boomstick: That Is Very..Very Dark ' Wiz: That’s when the animatronics became very aggressive at night. They actually hunt down Mike Schmidt who is the night guard and try stuffing him in a spare animatronic Suit because the animatronics think he is an endoskeleton. '''Boomstick: Mike, they just want you to help perform for them, Bro!? ' Wiz: Mike However Succeeded threw the nights and survived...But He Got Fired... '''Boomstick: Worst...Workers...Ever Death Battle Wiz: Alright, The Combatants Are Set, Let’s Debate This Once And For All! Boomstick: It’s Time For A DEATH BATTLE! The Fight Starts Off In Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. As A Big Car Parks In The Parking Lot. Inside The Car, The Radio was Playing ‘I Think We’re Alone Now’. The Driver’s seat door opened, as the camera only viewed the shoes, Then Cut To The Man In The Mask With a hatchet. Then Dollface And Pin-Up Girl Got Out Of The Car. As they walked in the Pizzeria and went into the office. Phone Guy: Uhh...Hello!, Hello! Uhh. Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, Uh...By the way please check the security cameras as the animatronics do wander around and, they could stuff you in a suit if they go to the office so...Be Careful...I Guess. '' Man In The Mask Checked The cameras And Saw That Freddy Moved. He found Freddy In The Female Bathroom, The Camera Cut To Static And Freddy Was Gone. Dollface Saw This. As well as Pin-Up. Dollface Then Checked The Lights. Freddy Was Standing Them. The Strangers Weren’t Afraid And The Three Charged At Freddy. FIGHT! Man In The Mask Whacked Freddy With The Hatchet, Freddy Moved Back When Dollface Stabbed Freddy In The Back Which Did Nothing. Freddy Turned Around And Held Dollface By The Throat. Freddy Tried Choking Her Out When Man In The Mask Whacked Freddy With The Hatchet Again In The Back. Bonnie Then Moved. Bonnie Charged At Pin-Up Girl, Pin-Up Dodges This, Bonnie Runs Into Freddy As Dollface Moved Away At The Time Bonnie Got Close. Bonnie Got Whacked By The Back Of Freddy Which They Both Fell. Man In The Mask Stepped On Freddy’s Head. Freddy Got Up And Grabbed Man In The Masks’ Leg. Dollface Stabs Freddy In The Left Eye To Stop Freddy From Harming Man In The Mask. Pin Up Girl Saw Bonnie Get Up And Jumped On Bonnies Back. When That Happened. Music Turned On. Which Gave The Strangers The Upper Hand. It Was The Creepy Skipped Music. Man In The Mask Whacks Bonnie In The Face With The Hatchet. Pin-Up Girl Stabs Her Knife Into Bonnie’s Endoskeleton Neck, Which Broke Bonnie. Freddy Got Mad, He Whacked Man In The Mask In The Face Which Sent Him Back Into The Office. Chica Moved Into The Bathroom. Pin-Up Saw This. Freddy Chased Dollface, Dollface Actually Led Freddy Into A Trap. The Trap was a hidden bare trap. Freddy Was Stuck. Chica Was Just Staring At The Toilet. Pin-Up Girl Grabbed a F*cking pickaxe and whacked chica From Behind. Chica Fell Face First Into The toilet. Pin-Up Girl Washed The toilet which broke Chica’s Beak. Chica Got Her Face Out Of The toilet and fell to the ground. Foxy Opened the pirate’s cove. And Ran To The Office when suddenly Man In The Mask Whacked Foxy In The Face. Man In The Mask Tried To Break The Endoskeleton Skull, But Foxy Stopped The Hatchet With His Hook. Foxy Was Gonna Go For A Punch When Man In The Mask Brought Out A Knife And Tried Stabbing Foxy’s Hand Which Stopped Foxy From Punching Him. Foxy Just Looked At Man In The Mask... Man In The Mask Raised Up His Hatchet And Crushed Foxy’s Animatronic Head. It Cut To Freddy Still In The Bear Trap. When The Strangers Surrounded Him. Freddy Looked At The Three Helpless. Freddy Has A Fallen Bonnie, Foxy And Chica. The Strangers Walked Up To Freddy, it Cut To Black With The FNaF 1 Jumpscare Sound. Then Cut To The Strangers Looking At The Animatronic Parts Of Freddy. The Dismantled Freddy. The Strangers Walked Out Of The Pizzaria And Back In The Car. KO! '''Boomstick: The Animatronics...Should Take A Body Break. ' Wiz: The Animatronics Clearly couldn’t stand a chance against the Strangers due to the animatronics lacking Feats And Flaws. Boomstick: On The Other Hand, The Strangers Actually Did Do A Impressive Feat Or Feats. The Man In The Mask Was Able To Dodge a Shotgun Blast From James. ' Wiz: A Normal Shotgun Bullet Speed ranging from 5.5 mm (.22 inch) bore up to 5 cm (2.0 in). Which is pretty fast. Also, the Strangers Actually Have Fighting Skills as a man In The Mask has a Duel in the swimming pool place and Inside the swimming pool '''Boomstick: Wow, didn’t know the Man in the Mask was a swimmer. ' Wiz: Even Dollface has a good Feat of scaring someone, same goes to Pin-Up Girl. The Animatronics do scare, but everyone gets used to it. 'Boomstick: The Animatronics Just couldn’t ' '''Compete Against Humans Wiz: The Winners Are The Strangers A1E1F5C5-C5F5-4FFA-9A86-785BEFB55420.jpeg Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:Collaboration Fights Category:CowHeadGod